The M House
by petit ourson
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson, héritier de la Maison Royale de Suède brave les traditions et entre à l'Université de Cambridge, en Angleterre. Il y rencontrera la personne qui va changer sa vie. UA - Inspiré de "Kate et William" Slash .


« _Niklaus Mikaelson, héritier de la Maison Royale de Suède brave les traditions et entrent à l'Université de Cambridge, en Angleterre. Il y rencontrera la personne qui va changer sa vie._ »

**Univers alternatif. Inspiré de l'histoire de "Kate et William", le film.** La majorité des personnages de la série sont reprit et les couples seront également variés. Dois-je encore précisé quel est mon pairing de prédilection? Pour ce qui me découvriraient avec ce texte, un simple petit tour sur mon profil devrait répondre à vos interrogations.

Sur ce, je vous présente ce petit prologue, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et je remercie également : FullMoonOrchid et Loulou2a qui ont gentiment répondu à ma question sur les UA.

* * *

Les Flashs crépitèrent mais, le Prince ne cilla point.

Tout est question d'habitude, telle était devenue sa philosophie. Les journalistes l'adoraient à Stockholm, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne fut pas le cas à Cambridge. Ou presque.

Niklaus savait pertinemment que sa décision d'étudier en Angleterre plutôt qu'à l'Université d'Uppsala, comme le reste de sa famille allait probablement être hautement critiquée. Mais, il n'en avait que faire : son choix était fait. Il voulait quitter la Suède, découvrir un nouveau mode de vie qui n'eut rien à voir avec les traditions royales ou la vie mondaine. Pour arriver à son but et faire plier son père, il s'était outrageusement servi de sa mère.

Esther Hollybeth Alexandra Mikaelson, née Duchesse de Wessex était membre de la Famille Royale britannique. Bien que ses relations avec la Maison de Windsor furent tendues, ses enfants pouvaient parfaitement prétendre à intégrer concrètement la Cast anglaise, au détriment de leur pays natal. Ce que ni Finn, ni Elijah ne s'étaient risqués à faire : le premier car l'idée avait dû lui paraître absurde et le second par fidélité envers leur père. Quant à Kol, la simple idée du mot "Université" lui donnait la migraine.

Un tel bouleversement des traditions avait bien entendu été, après l'accord durement acquis, longuement étudié pour ensuite être organisé comme du papier à musique. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. A l'image de cette apparition publique dans le parc majeur du Trinity College en la charmante compagnie de sa cousine, Rebekah Mary Katherine Windsor, fille du Duc de Wessex.

La jeune femme allait également débuter quelques jours plus tard ses études à l'Université de Cambridge. Peu médiatisé à la demande de son paternel, il savait qu'il serait redevable à la jolie blonde pour cette apparition qui ne serait certainement pas au goût des Windsor. Néanmoins, à l'observer sourire aux photographes et aux cameramen, il commençait à douter que son presque anonymat fut au goût de l'héritière. Elle prenait la pose avec un naturel déconcertant, de telle manière qu'il aurait presque pu croire que ses mimiques n'avaient rien à voir avec la présence des journalistes et qu'elle se contentait d'évoluer gracieusement à son bras le long des allées.

Une bourrasque de vent vint alors altéré leur petite scène, décoiffant et aveuglant momentanément Rebekah qui jura dans un murmure presque inaudible lorsque sous la surprise, elle trébucha sur ses hauts talons. Chevaleresque, Niklaus la rattrapa le plus discrètement possible par la taille, l'empêchant ainsi de se retrouver la tête la première dans un massif d'hortensias. Une fin peu glorieuse pour une "première" apparition non-officielle.

— Merci., souffla-t-elle, son enthousiasme visiblement refroidis.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. L'un des rares dont il était capable en présence des journalistes.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas., répondit-il, sur un ton qu'il espérait rassurant. Ils ne te lyncheront pas pour avoir trébuché... Néanmoins, si je ne t'avais rattrapé, là : j'aurais probablement eut droit à de nombreuses remarques sur mon manque de galanterie et mes réflexes inexistants. Quelle honte, tu imagines?

L'ironie et l'humour suintaient de ses paroles et la jeune femme se détendit légèrement, se permettant même de rire. Un son mélodieux, léger et contrôlé. Il doutait qu'elle fut capable d'en produire un autre. A l'identique des jeunes femmes de leur Monde. Cela le désolait, aussi s'était-il fait la promesse qu'il n'épouserait qu'une femme tout aussi charmante que capable de rire à gorge déployé si l'envie lui en prenait. Une idée qui avait beaucoup amusé Elijah, lorsqu'il la lui avait confié.

— Pourquoi avoir choisi d'intégrer Cambridge?, l'interrogea Rebekah après un temps.

— Pourquoi le fais-tu?, répliqua-t-il, joueur.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il comprit que contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas bénéficié de son libre arbitre.

— Les Windsor étudient traditionnellement à Cambridge., dit-elle en pesant ses mots. Je ne suis pas pourvu du courage ou du caractère de William aussi ais-je dû m'y plier en tout bien, tout honneur.

La mention du Prince britannique arracha une très légère grimace à Niklaus. Non pas qu'il eût véritablement quelque chose contre l'individu mais, il savait d'ores et déjà que ses actions découleraient à un moment ou à un autre sur une comparaison entre leurs deux personnes. Or, il savait également que ce ne serait très certainement pas à son avantage aux vues de leurs réputations respectives.

— Ou serais-tu allé si tu avais pu choisir?, demanda-t-il pour se redonner contenance.

— Aux États-Unis., dit-elle sans la moindre hésitation. A Columbia ou peut-être à Berkeley... Leur mode de vie semble tellement différent du nôtre.

— Ils sont un peu moins traditionnels étant donné que leur Histoire est bien moins ancienne que la nôtre mais, dans le fond les attentes et les préjugés restent., répliqua-t-il avec une certaine lassitude, avant de lui désigner les journalistes d'un bref signe de tête. Je savais qu'ils seraient là mais, je m'étais imaginé que cette histoire ne connaitrait qu'un engouement minime. Au lieu de quoi, ils sont encore plus nombreux que lors de ma remise de diplôme secondaire à Stockholm. J'ai voulu me libérer de ma cage et résultat, je vais être traqué.

Cette réalisation était dure à avaler. Les médias étaient sa plus grande faiblesse. Il devrait lutter constamment pour tenir le coup face à eux, face à son père, face au reste du Monde.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentie la main de sa cousine se glisser dans la sienne alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire réconfortant.

— Alors pourquoi Cambridge?, insista-t-elle, curieuse.

— Si je te répondais par_ instinct_, me prendrais-tu pour un fou?, fit-il, son sourire et son humour retrouvés.

Elle le fixa un instant, cherchant à discerner la vérité ou le mensonge dans ses propos puis, sembla renoncer et se contenta de hausser les épaules, une expression qu'il ne sut identifier se peignant sur son visage. Sa cousine serait-elle une amie sur laquelle il pourrait compter durant son séjour sur l'île britannique, il n'en avait aucune idée mais, dans tous les cas : il comptait bien faire tout ce qui se trouvait en son pouvoir pour profiter de ce temps de liberté, même fictive, qui lui était accordé.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous a plu. Les reviews sont les bienvenues! ;)


End file.
